My Immortal - A new Beginning
by UnprotectedTarget
Summary: Hey guys, i bet you all remember the alltime favorite fanfiction "My immortal". I tried to rewrite it, make it longer and more sarcastic while trying to keep the characters and the beloved Ebony just like they always were. Have fun!


Disclaimer: I do not own the original fanfiction "My Immortal". This is just a reimagined version of it and not the original!

I'm a fan(of course for obvious reasons) and i want to try and write a more.. worked out version of it, without losing the character of it. On a side note, i am not a native english speaker, so i'm sorry if there are mistakes. Wish me luck guys, feedback is appreciated!

Chapter 1

Slowly and tired i rose and rubbed my eyes. "This is bullshit", i thought to myself as i walked towards the tall silver mirror across the dorm. Halfway there, i put my hand against my forehead and shook my head in disbelief. It had been more than a year since I've been turned into a vampire but i still managed to forget it every morning. I guess thats just me, don't worry about that. Oh you didn't know i could break the fourth wall? Better get used to that preps, I've got a lot of thoughts in my pretty little head. Where are my manners though? My name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way. You might wonder how i ended up with that name, the answer is quite simple. Ebony is just an easier to memorise version of Enoby, Dark'ness because i have a soft spot for fedoras and duh, Darkness and Dementia because of obvious reasons. Raven is my actual last name but i want to change it to Way as soon as possible. I know that Gerard is going to marry me someday, so I'm already getting used to it. Oh, speaking of Dementia, i forgot to mention that I'm also named Ebony because of my long ebony black hair, with purple streaks and red tips. I don't know why people tell me i look just like Amy Lee; but who am I kidding I'm basically a goth goddess. Unlike other vampires, my eyes are icy blue and can stare right into your unworthy souls. Another thing that makes me different from other vampires is that i don't possess any fangs; my teeth are straight and white. So I'm basically a pretend vampire but don't tell anyone, fucking preps. Enough of me, lets talk about something else. Currently, I'm enrolled in Hogwarts University of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Besides a lot of annoying people, there are some truly dark souls that i sometimes hang out with, if I'm not too depressed of course. For the slow ones in the back, yes I'm a witch, duh.

A quick look at the clock told me that it was time to get ready so i casually strolled over to my large wardrobe to figure out what to wear I'm a goth, almost all my clothes are black and bought at the magic version of Hot Topic in Hogsmeade. Guess they had to expand their chain now that a lot of the students here are changing their looks. I'll talk about that later, don't worry losers.

Anyway, i chose to wear a combination of a leather mini skirt with a matching corset with lace applications. To top it off, i added pink fishnets and my favorite combat boots. You know, being a vampire is pretty rad, but there's one minor problem; I can't see myself in the mirror while putting on makeup. Luckily, my make up skills are amazing, so i put one pale looking foundation and black lipstick and eyeliner. A lot of eyeliner. Like a proper goth.

Happy with myself and depressed at the same time i left the slytherin dorm room and started walking through the castle, passing a bunch of students that were hurrying to their next class. I huffed and grinned to myself; class, what a bunch of stupid idiots. School was for people who actually cared, not for someone like me, that was practically dead inside. In no time had reached to heavy gates and pushed them open, stepping outside. No idea why, but it snowed and rained at the same time. What a shame that they don't teach any kind of science classes here. If they did i would surely ask myself why there was absolutely no sun in the middle of the day but rain and snow. Anyway, i was happy that i didn't burn so i started to make my way to the sea. Something about the deep blue color of it made me feel even more depressed and i love nothing more than bathing in sorrow and sadness. While I was walking a girl stopped to stare at me so i lifted up my hand and showed her my middle finger. I don't know why but i thought she would maybe start to cry or something, that was pretty hardcore. When i arrived at the sea, i just sat down and stared at the water, hoping the kraken would come out and strangle me with 8 tentacles at the same time so i could finally die with style.

"Hey, Ebony!" A voice pulled me away from my thoughts and turned my gaze away from the water and towards the guy that was now standing next to me; Draco Malfoy.

"What's up Draco?", i asked, making sure to sound as emotionless as possible. I barely knew that guy, he could be a prep.

"Nothing.", he said shyly and looked at the bottom while kicking a pebble away. Before i had the chance to ask him what his damage was, i heard another voice shouting my name.


End file.
